


Tão certo, tão errado

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Incest, M/M, Zoldyckcest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que aconteceria se ao invés de Milluki, fosse Illumi quem aplicasse a tortura? Será que Killua estaria preparado para isso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tão certo, tão errado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



Um arrepio passou pelo o seu corpo, sentia uma excitação única ao colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta, considerava uma vitória conseguir o direito de punir o seu pequeno irmãozinho. Se fosse alguém dado a demonstrar o que sentia, um sorriso alegre estaria fantasiando o seu rosto, como não era o caso não demonstrava nada além da sua face habitual. Apesar de ter sido testado ao se deparar com a expressão de espanto e descrença que apareceu no rosto do menino, que com toda a certeza estava esperando por Milluki e só por isso já havia valido a pena tudo o que fizera para tê-lo de volta.  
Com passos calmos e leves caminhou em direção do corpo dele pendendo no teto, tal visão fez sentir-se extasiado, sentir-se totalmente pronto para fazer o que quisesse. Tal vulnerabilidade, tal fraqueza era algo que apreciava quando considerava alguém apto e pelo o que podia julgar o menino estava na posição mais vulnerável desde quando começara a conviver com isso. Durante a caminhada o menor recuperou-se colocando uma mascara de indiferença e tédio, isso contava ponto a favor do mais novo e o deixava com vontade de avançar ainda mais.  
Rodeou-o admirando aquela imagem, procurando pela maior quantidade de detalhes possíveis e imagináveis para gravar em sua mente. Uma situação tão bela e propícia podia não ocorrer de novo, Killua iria garantir isso pessoalmente, não que o mais velho se importasse ou sequer pensasse nisso. Para Illumi o momento era o principal, o que valia a pena e algo que reteria consigo. Só estava meio incerto de onde começar, eram tantas possibilidades, tantas opções que seu cérebro simplesmente parou por uns instantes, fazendo seus pés travarem por um nano segundo bem as costas dele. Seu corpo ficou tenso por pelo mesmo tempo e isso lhe serviu para dar-lhe a ideia que precisava para começar.  
Sua mão foi para os cabelos deles, alisando o local com carinho, sentindo a textura entre os seus dedos enquanto fechava-los de maneira lenta e firme. Só para que no final ele puxasse a cabeça do menor para trás, deixando exposto o seu pescoço, ouvindo o ar escapando da boca dele em forma de um gemido inexistente para alguém menos atento. O que não era o caso. Seus lábios foram para o pescoço dele, beijando com a delicadeza e calma, como se já fizesse isso muitas vezes. O corpo do menino estava tenso, não só pela posição, mas também pelos acontecimentos, a confusão era palpável.  
A mão sobressalente estava dentro da blusa, passando por ali, sentindo aqueles músculos pré-púbere. Eram fortes e resistentes, sua pele tinha as cicatrizes de inúmeras batalhas e treinamentos. De forma inevitável, arranhava de forma a deixar marcas, belas e profundas para que durasse, para lembrá-lo do que estava acontecendo, para o que iria acontecer. Sua língua abriu caminho pelo pescoço tenso, para morder assim que começou a jugular do pequeno. Sentia-se ereto e pronto. Só não sabia se iria até o fim.  
Relaxou a mão dos cabelos, deixando a cabeça dele pender por um momento, ate agora ele não tinha demonstrado nenhum tipo de reação palpável. Apenas a pequena expressão que um corpo não tão treinando insiste em deixar a mostra para quem pudesse ver. Illumi podia. Podia perceber como os pés dele estavam para trás, tensos em sua canela, podia ver como seus dedos mexiam levemente quando atingia algumas partes mais sensíveis, dentre outros pontos. Por isso o assassino sabia muito bem que o menino estava igualmente confuso e excitado. O que significava que estava conseguindo o que queria.  
Encostou o corpo no corpo dele, fazendo-o sentir sua ereção bem a altura do órgão acolhedor, Killua afastou-se ligeiramente com isso, mas não havia para onde ir e por isso logo se voltou para junto do corpo do homem que assim que o sentiu de volta, passou o abraço ao redor da cintura dele, prendendo-o junto a si. Com lentidão, começou a se mexer friccionando a excitação crescente contra o corpo dele, suas mãos lidavam com a bermuda que não demorou muito para cair no chão. Deixou a cueca no lugar.  
Soltou o menino dando à volta para parar na frente dele, sua mão foi à cintura enquanto parava para observar a cena. O rosto sempre tão alvo e iluminado, estava vermelho e sua respiração levemente ofegante. Aquele tolo do Milluki realmente achava que tortura física serviria de alguma coisa, não Killua iria passar por isso como se não fosse nada, agora o que estava fazendo... Era muito mais eficaz. Muito mais simples. Muito mais prazeroso. O virar de sua cabeça era o suficiente para mostrar que estava satisfeito.  
Caminhou de volta ao outro, sua mão circulou a cintura do pequeno, deslizando pelas costas dele parando bem em cima de sua parte baixa. Pousando-a ali, por dentro da cueca dele, sentindo como aquela área era macia, suave e inocente. Queria poder violá-la, queria poder ir um pouco mais a frente; mas não iria. Não agora. Ele ainda não estava pronto. Isso não significava que não pudesse aproveitar o momento e por isso seus lábios se dirigiram até os lábios do outro. No começo não se abriram, não se moveram, embora não pudesse se importar menos com isso. Ele iria ceder.  
O que acabou acontecendo, logo depois de começar a massagear os lábios do pequeno com os seus, logo depois que apertou o local de repouso de suas mãos, tão forte que suas unhas cravaram no local. A língua dele ficou um tanto perdida durante o beijo, mas logo começou a pegar o ritmo que o mais velho estava impondo e pouco tempo depois estava simplesmente perfeito. Illumi queria rir, queria aproveitar a própria vitória e as cicatrizes novas que deixaria aberta quando começou a se afastar.  
Ajoelhou-se e começou a subir colocando a bermuda do menino no local, foi o tempo que o seu avó abriu a porta e disse que havia acabado.


End file.
